


Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, doce años.

by paulareid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 03:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulareid/pseuds/paulareid
Summary: Remus Lupin empezó la guerra rodeado de amigos, atesorando los más valiosos recuerdos.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, doce años.

Incluso en tiempos de guerra, cuando las estrellas perdían el brillo, cuando el frío calaba en los huesos más finos, cuando la magia era frágil y fuerte, bondadosa pero brutal, había espacio para la felicidad. Remus Lupin era consciente de ello, así que atesoraba esos momentos con suma delicadeza. Los guardaba en el lugar más recóndito de su mente, en el más especial de todos, para que nadie, jamás, pudiera llevárselos. Al fin y al cabo, era todo lo que le quedaba.

El último de ellos había sucedido un par de días atrás. Aún podía visualizarlo, palparlo, olerlo.

Londres al alba, gélida temperatura, Camden Town, un cielo plomizo que amenazaba con explotar sobre sus cabezas en lluvia y tormenta. Remus Lupin temblaba como una hoja. Sirius Black le dejó su chaqueta.

—Por el amor de Merlín, Lunático, tienes el sistema inmunológico de una mosca.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, escondiendo su nariz puntiaguda y helada en el abrigo prestado.

—Ignoraba que supieras de su existencia.

—¿La del sistema inmunológico?

—Exacto.

—No soy idiota, Lupin.

Remus esbozó una sonrisita, apunto de replicar, apunto de llevarle la contraria una vez más. Sirius le dio un codazo.

—¡No lo digas!

Se conocían demasiado bien. Por fuera y por dentro. Remus, si tuviera algún tipo de destreza artística, podría dibujar la figura de Sirius sin necesidad de mirarle. Empezaría por las piernas y terminaría en los bucles rizados, salvajes y negros como la ala de un cuervo que se arremolinaban en su frente. Tan rebeldes, tan libres.

—Mira. —Sirius señaló una tienda de chaquetas de segunda mano. Casi todas eran oscuras y se deshacían en hilos y costuras rotas—. Quiero entrar.

Desde fuera parecía sucia y maloliente.

—¿Es necesario?

—Me has dejado sin abrigo, Lunático. ¿Quieres que me muera de frío? Sería un final muy triste para alguien tan guapo como yo.

En realidad, a Remus no le importaba a qué tienda entrar. Era irrelevante. Desechable. Lo único que deseaba, la única razón que le había impulsado a perderse por Londres junto a Sirius, era, precisamente, Sirius. Canuto. La oveja negra de los Black.

La tienda olía a tabaco y a polvo y el señor que descansaba detrás del mostrador los miró de arriba abajo, con suspicacia y desconfianza. Remus esbozó una sonrisa cordial. El contrario bufó y se dio media vuelta. Sirius, por su parte, no perdió el tiempo en diplomacia; metió el hocico en las largas hileras de chaquetas viejas, como un perro que busca su hueso.

—¡Lupin! ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Remus le siguió. El pasillo era oscuro, el suelo de madera crujiente, y un par de bichos negruzcos escalaban las paredes, subiendo y bajando, ajenos a ellos, al dueño enfurruñado de la tienda, a la magia, a la guerra. Sirius sujetaba dos chaquetas de cuero prácticamente iguales. Sonreía como un niño, con todos los dientes. Sus ojos parecían luciérnagas en la noche, pero se apagaron de súbito cuando volvió a mirar a Remus.

A Remus, que estaba preocupado. Que temblaba a todas horas, aunque no hiciera ni una sola gota de frío. Que ya no dormía por las noches y que se abrazaba a Sirius agónico, con el corazón acelerado y palpitando con fuerza en el pecho.

Canuto lo sabía. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, lo que le arrancaba de las dulces garras del sueño. Lo sabía, aunque Remus jamás se lo había dicho. Verbalizar que la guerra le asustaba sería demasiado egoísta. Sirius se jugaba tanto como él. Todos se jugaban tanto como él.

—Alegra esa cara, Remus —susurró, pronunciando su nombre con cuidado, para no romperlo. Después, le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios. Cuando se trataba de eso, de la guerra, todo se volvía más delicado—. ¿No te gustan las chaquetas?

Sonrió. Su mejilla estaba calentita.

—Claro que sí.

—Te gustarán más cuando me las ponga. Pero te gustarán todavía más cuando tengas que quitármelas.

Descaradamente, le guiñó un ojo y continuó firme en su búsqueda de esas prendas viejas que tan bohemio le hacían, que tan orgulloso llevaba, que tanto le alejaban de lo que se suponía que debía ser pero no era.

Remus solo le observó. Era, con toda probabilidad, su pasatiempo preferido.

En los bonitos recuerdos de Remus Lupin también figuraban James, Lily, Peter. El tándem perfecto. Y, tiempo después, figuró el pequeño Harry Potter, diminuto y blanco como un copo de nieve, tan delicado que un solo roce de la barba de Sirius le provocaba un sarpullido rojo en el moflete.

—¿Estás segura de que este hijo es de James, Lily? Parece de porcelana.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Lily hubiera bufado como un gato, le hubiese llamado idiota, James hubiera gritado ¡no digas tacos delante de Harry! y Remus y Peter hubiesen soltado una risita. Pero aquel día fue distinto. Aquel día, una noticia de color negro y olor a sangre se cernió sobre ellos. No había tiempo para perderlo, para charlas simples y mucho menos para las bromas de Sirius. Solo había tiempo para huir.

—Harry, Lily y yo tenemos que marcharnos. Hemos hablado con Dumbledore hace un par de días... —James parecía derrotado. No había fuego en su mirada, fervor en su sonrisa, esas ganas incansables de hacer reír a sus amigos y de sonrojar a Lily—. La profecía se refiere a Harry. Al niño nacido en julio y...

—No tiene por qué. —Lily cogió su mano—. No tiene por qué. Puede que sea Harry o puede que se trate del hijo de los Longbotton...

Aun así, esa premisa no era reconfortante. La Orden del Fénix siempre había descansado bajo la mirada de Voldemort, pero, ¿los hijos? Los niños eran pequeños. Bebés. Los bebés no eran parte de una guerra.

—Vamos a irnos. No sabemos hacia dónde, pero pronto nos esconderemos. No podemos arriesgarnos. Por Harry —declaró la pelirroja, y trató de esbozar una sonrisa para restarle importancia al asunto. Para pretender que, a pesar de todo, la profecía era una cuestión banal que solo les mantendría separados un brevísimo periodo de tiempo.

Remus Lupin sabía que se equivocaba. Remus Lupin, cuando llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, cogió la mano de Sirius y enrredó sus dedos con los ajenos. Remus Lupin, sofocado por la noticia, le besó en los labios, con pena, con pasión, con cariño y con calor, porque no sabía cuándo sería la última vez que podría hacerlo.

Y Remus Lupin, como intuía, jamás volvió a ver a James Potter ni a Lily Evans con vida.


End file.
